Una relacion mas allá de la amistad
by Sayuri-lovekknj
Summary: Tomoyo y Touya dos desconocidos ven como una amistad se puede volver algo mas...atraccion a primera vista, amor en la segunda vision.
1. Chapter 1

Una relación mas allá de la amistad

**Capitulo 1**

Una bella jóven de blanca tez y oscuros cabellos, caminaba atraves de los pasillos de la Universidad Tomoeda. Era su primer día a pesar de que ya iban a mitad del primer año de curso. Su madre habia decidido mudarse a Tomoeda porque no podía soportar el stress de Tokyo, ella podia haberse quedado en la capital, pero no deseaba separarse de su madre. Al mudarse tuvo que dejar su empleo de modelo en una rvista muy importante, finalmente decidió inscribirse en la universidad para continuar los estudios que hacia unos meses habia dejado. Es decir en la facultad de Relaciones Públicas.

Miraba hacia delante tratando de averiguar donde estaba la Secretaria,pues necesita la informacion de sus clases. Por fin la vio y se acercó.

Buenos días- dijo la joven

Buenos días ¿que deseas?- preguntó la secretaria

Deseaba saber donde puedo conseguir el horario de mis clases... es que me acabo de inscribir.

Por supuesto, si me dices tu nombre y apellido yo misma te lo puedo entregar.

Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo la joven

Daidouji- repitió la secretaria mientras introducia los datos en el ordenador- Aquí está... espera un momento a que se imprima.

Gracias- dijo Tomoyo cuando la secretaria le entregó el horario.

Perdona. - Dijo la secretaria – pero tu nombre y tu rostro me suenan conocidos, ¿nos habiamos visto antes?

No, pero quizas usted me haya visto en alguna portada de la revista Vogue.

Claro! Ahora entiendo tu eres aquella joven que representó para vogue una gran novedad, la joven de ojos misteriosos... ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Ya no trabajas de modelo?

No, ahora que me he mudado he decidido continuar con los estudios que dejé hace unos meses, perdona ¿tu nombre es?

Oh! Que mal educada soy, perdona me llamo Nakuru , Nakuru Akizuki. Encantada

Igualmente

Oye has llegado un poco tarde para empezar hoy las clases, te aconsejo que este día lo dediques a conocer el centro.

Gracias Nakuru, hasta luego- dijo Tomoyo despidiendose con la mano.

Miro su horario, vio que la secretaria tenia razon, hacia tres horas que habian empezado las clases, así que comenzó a caminar por el recinto. Habia grandes espacios libres, arboles , bancos,... todo tan diferente a su ultima universidad. Se podian ver a muchos jóvenes sentados en el cesped, unos estudiando, otros con sus respectivas parejas, etc. Ella queria conocer la biblioteca de la universidad, pero llevaba ,media hora buscandola y aun no la encontraba. Se acercó a una jóven que tenia unos preciosos ojos esmeralda, que le pareció muy agradable.

Hola, perdona, ¿podrías indicarme donde queda la biblioteca?- preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios

Eres una alumna nueva ¿verdad?- pregunto la aludida

Sí, ¿por?

Es que la biblioteca de la Universidad está cerrada por reformas y utilizamos la pública que está unas calles mas abajo, si quieres te acompaño, yo tambien voy hacia allá.

Sí, muchas gracias- dijo Tomoyo.

Yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto - dijo la jóven presentandose.

Encantada, yo Tomoyo Daidouji.

A que facultad vas? - preguntó la ojiverde al momento que iniciaba el trayecto.

A la de Relaciones Públicas y...

Anda como yo - dijo Sakura sin dejar que Tomoyo terminase de hablar – Seguro que vamos a las mismas clases ¿de donde eres?

Soy de Tokyo, hace una semana que estoy en Tomoeda

¿Viniste tu sola?

No, vine con mi madre, pero ella viaja mucho así que practicamente vivo sola- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

Ahh, y ¿donde vives?- preguntaba curiosa Sakura

Bueno en Tokyo teníamos una casa muy grande _"mas bien una mansión"_ pero aquí mi madre compró un piso en un grupo de apartamentos llamados "Captor Residencial" ¿los conoces?

¿Que si los conozco? Claro que los conozco, mi hermano vive allí... y tambien unos amigos de la infancia. –dijo alegre – Mira, allí está la biblioteca – comentó señalando un ampilo edificio de la etapa Gótica

Es muy bonito, que belleza...es muy antiguo, me encanta- exclamo extasiada Tommy

Entremos, si tenemos un poco de suerte podré presentarte a mis amigos.

Entraron muy alegres, pero despues de recorrer un par de metros la cara de Sakura se puso blanca, y comenzó a sonrojase, Tomoyo lo notó y miró en la direccion que Sakura veía. La escena era simple , dos jóvenes, uno de mas o menos su edad, de pelo castaño, y ojos miel, discutía acaloradamente con un joven que parecia de unos 23.24 años, moreno de piel, y de cabellos y ojos negros. Tomoyo tambien se quedó paralizada, pero ella por que por un momento sintió que su corazon latia mas fuerte de lo normal, sobretodo despues de haber visto al joven moreno. Por primera vez en su vida Tomoyo sintió el pinchazo del amor. Sakura ya roja de rabia, se acercó a ellos con grandes pasos.

Syaoran, Touya ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Sakura...- el joven de cabellos castaños, rapidamente intento explicarse - es que..

Que te pasa monstruo, ¿no te gusta que juege con tu noviecito? - preguntó el moreno divertido.

Basta Tôya, basta ya ¿OK? - Sakura se calmó - Os presento a Tomoyo Daidouji.

¿Tomoyo Daidouji? - preguntó de pronto un voz femenima que se acercaba - ¿La modelo del Vogue?

Sakura miró a Tomoyo con incredulidad, nunca miraba ese tipo de revistas, y notando que esta se sonrojaba vió que lo que su amiga decia era verdad.

Hola yo me llamo Meiling Li- dijo la misma joven que preguntó anteriormente, una joven de rasgos chinos, de cabellos negros recogidos en dos moños.

Encantada de conocerte Meiling.

Bueno- continuo Sakura- los dos jóvenes que discutían son Syaoran el mas joven, y Touya el otro. Syoran es mi novio, y Touya mi hermano. Ah! Y ese joven de ojos azules que abraza a Meiling es Eriol su novio.

Me alegro mucho de conocerles, yo soy Tomoyo daidouji, y a partir de hoy estudiare en la misma Universidad que ustedes.

Touya, ¿sabes que Tomoyo vive en los mismo bloques que tu?.

A ¿sí, no lo sabia, ¿hace cuanto que te mudaste?

Hace dos semanas - dijo Tommy muy sonrojada – perdonenme pero tendría que irme a casa.

A casa?- preguntaron todos al unísono – pero si hay clases?

Lo sé. Pero hoy me he tomado el día para mirar la universidad.

Bueno, Touya tu tambien tienes que irte ¿no, ¿porque no os vais juntos?.

No, por favor, no quiero molestar - dijo Tomoyo – tu hermano seguro que tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

No te preocupes- dijo sorprendentemente Touya- te llevare encantado, tenia que pasar por casa un momento.

Muchas gracias- dijo tomoyo mirandose la punta de los pies como si fuera la primera vez que los veía.

Se despidio del resto de jovenes, y quedó con ellos para verse mañana a primera hora, y así poder pasarlo juntos. Al parecer Meiling y Eriol iban a la facultad de medicina, y Syaoran estudiaba historia. Touya la condujo por los pasillos de la universidad, ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero claro el no perdio detalle. Veia a una joven de pelo negro-violáceo largo hasta la cintura , y una figura envidiable, llevaba un top negro que dejaba sus hombros al aire y se ajustaban divinamente a sus grandes y bien formados pechos, luego continuaba una estrecha cintura que tambien se veía libre de ropa, un pantalon negro de semi cuero se abrazaba a sus caderas y besaba cada centimetro de sus esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas, luego unas sandalias de tacon alto sujetaban sus pies con dulzura. Touya estaba extasiado con esta divina vision. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus ojos violetas que expresaban muchos deseos, y sus labios tan carnosos.

La subió a su coche, y al subirse el y cerrarla puerta soltó un suspiro, encendió el coche y puso musica, un Cd de mezclas que el mismo habia hecho.

Me encanta este CD- dijo un poco avergonzada Tommy- ¿ donde lo has comprado?

No lo he comprado he hecho una mezcla propia...son algunas de mis canciones favoritas.

En serio?... tambien hay algunas de las mias.

Sí?- se sorprendió él- que casualidad no hay mucha gente que congenie con mi estilo de musica.

Eso mismo pensaba yo- dijo sonriendo tomoyo

Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa- le dijo Touya

Gra.gracias

De nada...¿en verdad eras modelo?

Sí, hasta hace unos tres meses

¿Porque lo has dejado?

Mi madre y yo queríamos cambiar de vida por...- Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir- .. el stress y diversas circunstancias- calló

Ahhh, y ¿esto te gusta? Es decir te sientes bien en Tomoeda- pensaba Touya sin darse cuenta que su corazon latia demaciado interesado.

Bueno no llevo mucho timpo apenas unos días, así que no he podido ver mucho, aunque lo que me han enseñado me gusta bastante.

Tomoyo se sentia bastante desconcertada, e incómoda, no acostumbraba a subirse con un extraño en el automovil y menos con uno que hacia que le bailara el corazon. Habia silencio y Touya decidio romper con el.

¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? Yo tengo un hambre lobuna ¿que dices?- le pregunto Touya sin dejar de mirar a la via

No me gustaria moletar ¿no tiene ningun plan?

Pero si no molestas, y el unico plan que tengo es invitarte a comer.

De acuerdo- dijo la jóven entre risas- muchas gracias

Touya detuvo su automovil en un restaurante que él conocia y en el que preparaban un pastel de manzana que estaba para chuparse lo dedos. Se bajaron y al entrar le abrio la puerta para que ella pasara y sus hombros sin querer rozaron un segundo, pero esto fue suficiente para que ambos se coloraran, claro que a él apenas se le notó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

El camarero reconoció a Touya y lo llevó a su mesa acostubrada. Se sentaron y pidieron la comida. A medida que pasaba la comida tuvieron conversaciones muy interesantes y cada vez se sentían mas cómodos el uno con el otro, hasta que Tomoyo toco un tema un poco dificil.

Y dime Touya ¿tienes novia?- preguntó on gran curiosidad _"ojalá que no tenga"_

Bueno - Touya cambio la expresión de su cara, se enserió – Hace 3 años estuve a punto de casarme, pero mi novia me dejó por mi mejor amigo.

Uh! Lo siento no tenia ni idea- lamento Tomoyo

No pasa nada – él sonrió – seguimos siendo amigos, aunque la separacion fue un poco dolorosa, seguimos viendonos... y ¿tu que¿tienes novio?

Bueno...la verdad es que nunca he tenido novio- contesto ella un poco sonrojada

¿Nunca¿Como es posible? No me puedo creer que con lo guapa que eres no hayas tenido ningun pretendiente.

A ver... pretendientes si que he tenido pero a mi no me han gustado, no he conocido a nadie lo suficientemente imortante pera tener... como lo llamaria... una relacion mas allá de la amistad.

Continuaron conversando de cosas triviales y al acabar la comida touya la llevo hasta le puerta de su casa donde se despidieron y quedaron para ir al día siguiente a la universidad juntos.

Tomoyo entro en el apartamento y cerró la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Habia sido un día leno de emociones. Primero hace un monton de amigos y despues el jóven mas atractivo que habia visto en su vida.

Mamá ¿estas en casa? – gritó aun apoyada en la puerta.

Tomoyo ¿no estabas en clases?- preguntó Sonomi Daidouji.

Sí, pero hoy solo pude conocer la universidad – dijo sonriente

¿porque estas tan feliz?

No lo se... bueno quizas... porque he visto al chico mas guapo del mundo y encima me invitó a comer

¿Qué estás diciendo tomoyo¿quien es ese chico? Y ¿de que lo conoces para que aceptaces su invitacion?

Veras hoy he conocido a un grupo de chics en la universidad. La primera fué Sakura quien me presentó a sus amigos, Syaoran, Meiling y Eriol, y tambien me presentó a su hermano Touya, quien vive en este mismo edificio. Y sucedió que cuando me venia él que tambien se marchaba se ofreció a traerme y a mitad de camino me invitó a tomar algo.

Y que edad tiene ese Touya?- Sonomi estaba sorprendida, su hija nunca habia mostrado interes por ningun chico en sus 18 años de vida.

Bueno tiene 23 años, y trabaja en la Universidad como profesor de Literatura Creativa y Poesia, es soltero, aunque hace 3 años rompio con su prometida y desde entonces no ha salido con nadie, es un joven muy alegre y hablador, aunque segun su mirada puedo ver que es una persona que proteje lo que ama. Segun me contó es muy protector con su hermana pequeña Sakura.

Tu no estas en esa clase?- pregunto Sonomi

Sí, sera mi profesor, aunque solo sera este año.

¿Y los otros chicos que me mencionaste?

Bueno Sakura y yo estudiaremos juntas; Syaoran el novio de Sakura estudia Historia, él y su prima Meiling son de china; Eriol es ingles, él es novio de Meiling y ambos estudian medicina.

Así es que tuviste un buen dia ¿no cariño?- dijo suumadre dandole un beso en la frente y caminando hacia su estudio.

Sí mama... he tenido un buen dia, un muy buen día- dijo en un suspiro.

Fueron pasando las semanas y entre las clases, los amigos y las salidas, Tomoyo se habituó rapidamente a la vida en Tomoeda. Pero tambien se habituó a visitar a su vecino, el "joven Kinomoto" como ella le llamaba por respeto, muchas tardes las pasaba en su casa sentada charlando con su nuevo amigo como siise conocieran de toda la vida. A los ojos a Tommy Touya era un joven exepcional, a sus 23 años de edad ya era profesor de universidad, habia vivido mucho, sobretodo porque habia acompañado a su padre en sus excavaciones arqueológicas, pero por encima de todo lo mas importante para ella era que habia superado el hecho de que su prometida rompiera su compromiso, por el mejor amigo de ambos, lo habia superado de tal manera que los tres continuaban siendo muy buenos amigos.

Una de esas maravillosas tardes, estaban sentados hablando cuando Touya le anunció muy emocionado:

Yukito y Kaho – su mejor amigo y su ex-prometida- se van a casar la semana que viene- dijo con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos- y me han pedido que sea su padrino de bodas

Y tu ¿que les has contestado?-pregunto tomoyo asombrada

¿Yo¿Tu que crees?.. les dije que porsupuesto, no voy a perder esa oportunidad

Pero Touya no sera muy duro para tí. Ella era tu prometida.

Sí, lo era pero me he dado cuenta que si nos hubieramos casado lo hubiesemos lamentado, por que ninguno estaba enomorado.- se calló un momento , como si pensara y añadió- Tomoyo ¿te gustaria acompañarme a la boda?

¿Yo¿estas seguro?seguro que habra muchas chicas guapisimas que quieran ir contigo.

Ya, pero a mi me gustaria ir a la boda contigo...ademas no hay una joven en oda tomoeda que sea mas guapa que tú.

Bueno – tomoyo tenia la cara roja con un incendio - ¿por que no? Me encantan las bodas y me gustaria conocer a Yukito, ademas ¿cuatas veces enn la vida un chico guapo te invita a acompañarle a un boda?- ambos rieron

Genial!- entonces el sabado que viene a las 10.00 am tienes que estar lista para ir al juzgado. Pasare a buscarte e iremos en mi coche.

De acuerdo , ese sabado a las 10 estaré lista.

Tomoyo se habia emocionado, con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Touya habian evolucionado, ahor entendia que noosolo le atraía fisica e intelectualmente si no que sabia que se habia enamorado de él, y presentia que él sentia lo mismo,se lo habia demostrado días atras...

--- FLASH BACK---

Eran las 12.30 pm y Tomoyo se dió cuenta que tenia que salir al super 24h porque le faltaban varios ingredientes para la cena. Se puso rapidamente los zapatos y salió a la calle. El camino al super fue tranquilo,pero cuando se regresaba a casa, tenia el presentmiento de que alguien la seguía, apreto el paso de manera que casi corrio, sentia el repicar de unos zapatos detras de ella, empezo a correr, pero la sombra le dió alcance. Era un hombre de estatura media, ojos verdes y cabellos castaños. Tomoyo le reconoci´y dio un grito ahogado.

Veo que te acuerdas de mi dijo el extraño

dejame...¿como me has encontrado?- le pregunto asustada Tomoyo

no creas que ha sido sencillo, pero eso da igual... ahora ya sé el lugar donde vives...oh!- el hombre no pudo continuar.

Tomoyo le habia golpeado de manera que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, y corrió hacia su bloque. Y toco con insistencia el timbre de su vecino. Touya le abrió la puerta con toda la pinta de seguir medio dormido, pero encuanto vió la cara de espanto que tenia ella se espaviló.

Tomoyo ¿que ha pasado ?- pregunto Touya, haciendola entrar

Ahhh, nada, nada- tomoyo recordó que aun no le habia contado, su razon de real de mudarse, a Touya

¿Como que nada, vienes corriendo con cara de asustada, y me dices que no te pasa nada. Venga cuentamelo- Touya la agarró de la mano y la sentó en el sillón

De acuerdo- accedió Tomoyo- te acuerdas, que te dije que la razon por la nos habiamos mudado y por la que habia dejado las pasarelas era por el stress de Tokyo ¿no? –Touya asintió con la cabeza- pues bueno... esa no era la unica razón...- Tomoyo se aclaró la voz- la principal razon de que nos mudaramos fue que un ex-compañero de clases mio se obsecionó conmigo ,me perseguía y me amenazaba con matarme si no salia con él

y no acudiste a la policia- preguntó sorprendido

Sí que lo hice, pero ellos no pudieron hacer nada porque este chico se marchó de la ciudad, y nosotras aprovechando esto nos mudamos aqui.

Tomoyoo¿por que no me contaste esto antes?

Es que... me daba vergüenza... no se porque.

Bueno no pasa nada – le dijo Touya abrazandola tiernamente- yo te protejeré, te lo prometo.

En serio? – pregunto Tomoyo levantando la cabeza al mirarlo

En serio – dijo él perdiendose en las enormes amatistas de ella.

Así se quedaron durante unos segundos hasta que el espacio que habia entre sus bocas se redujo a la nada, y fundiendose en un dulce beso con matices rosas y sabor a fresas (gracias al labial de Tomoyo, jajaja), se separaron y los ojos de ambos solo mostraban incognitas, preguntas que en ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo contestar. Touya acompañó a Tomoyo hasta su piso, y no se macho hasta revisar conciensudamente la casa y ver que no habia nadie. Ella se acostó solo soñando con ese dulce beso, su rimer beso.

---FIN FLASH BACK---

Tomoyo, Tomoyo!- Touya la llamaba

Eh? Sí, si dime.

Estas bien ? – preguntó

Sí, claro...perdon me quedé en el limbo ¿me decías algo?

Que si querias acompañarme a comprar el regalo?

Claro¿cuando vas?

Quería ir mañana te va bien?

Mañana? Uhmm.- Tomoyo pensaba- Sí me va genial

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Perdon por el retraso pero es que tengo todo el fic en papely tengo que pasarooal ordenador! Y me da mucha pereza. Gracias por leer este fic y por vuestros mensajes. Saludos.

Sayuri


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Tomoyo en su casa 6 dias despues**

- Tomoyo cielo ¿que te pasa? Llevas una semana que saltas de la alegria ¿tiene toda tu emocion algo que ver con cierto vecino guapo? – Preguntó Sonomi a su hija

- Pues sí madre ... no te habia dicho nada pero...- sonrió dulcemente – estoy locamente enamorada de Touya Kinomoto.

- Tomoyo piensa que el joven Kinomoto es mayor que tu y es posible que tenga prometida.

- lo se madre, ese tipo de duda he tenido mil veces pero no puedo negar que mi corazon le quiere, ademas no creo que la tenga.

- Bueno Tomoyo,ya sabras lo que tienes que hacer, yo me voy que tengo trabajo, no me esperes a cenar- se despidio y salio por la puerta.

- Lo se, lo se.. pero tampoco quiero pasarme la vida como hasta ahora.. dejando pasar todos los bueno momentos. Él ha prometido cuidar de mi, y se le ve tan sincero- suspira- ¿que he de hacer? – suspiro- bueno supongo que tendria que prepararme para mañana, sí, mañana sera otro dia,un nuevo dia y mejor, cualquier cosa que pase pasará.

Tomoyo se fue al lavabo y se dió una ducha rapida, luego llenó la bañera le puso sales de baño y se relajo. Su mente solo podia pensar en Touya, aquel joven representaba para ella todo lo que buscaba en un compañero para toda la vida. Era responsable, elegante, inteligente... Sabia que cabia la posibilidad de que Touya estuviera enamorado de otra mujer.Su instinto le decia que el sentia lo mismo que ella,aquel beso tenia que significar algo, no creia que el joven kinomoto fuera de ese tipo de personas que besan sin sentir nada, no compajinaba para nada con la forma de ser que tenia.

En esos momento Touya estaba en su casa, estaba muy inquieto... mañana era la boda de sus mejores amigos y el era el padrino, tendria que dar un pequeño discurso ¿que haria?¿que podia decir? Estaba bloqueado mentalmente. Penso que quizas a Tomoyo se le ocurriria algo. Pero hacia unos momentos que habia oido la puerta de su casa cerrarse, talvez habia salido. La llamaria al movil para saber cuando estaria en casa. Cogió el movil, y marcó el numero, suspiró, y tocóola tecla de llamar.

Repicó una vez,dos, tres... le cogió el contestador, eso si que era extraño Tomoyo no iba a ninguna parte sin su movil. En ese momento recordo la confesion de ella, alguien la habia estado siguiendo y ya sabia en que ciudad vivia, ¿ y si ese hombre le habia hecho algo?. Touya se levanto del sofa y corrio a la casa de al lado, sin detenerse en ningun momento abrió la puerta, ¿que hacia la puerta abierta, corrióoa la habitacion de Tomoyo, en cuanto abrió la puerta escucho el grito de ella, que espanda sentada frente al espejo de su tocador habia estado secandose el pelo.

Touya? Que haces aqui? Como has entrado?- pregunto ella al ver que se le acercaba con cara de espanto.

Tommy esta bien!- dijo casi en un grito

Sí estoy bien... pero..

Ahh! Que alivio, te llame al movil y no lo cogias y pense que aquel dejenerado podia haber venido y te hubiese hecho algo.- le explicó Touya con su cara mas relajada

Ohh! Touya!... lo siento... como me estaba secando el pelo no escuche el movil..lo siento.

No lo sientas, no te preocupes... es mejor eso que pensar que te ha pasado algo.

Te prometo que estare mas pendiente, no queria preocuparte.

No quiero que estes mas pendiente, lo que quiero esque estes libre de todo problema...pasado mañana iremos a la comisaria y denunciaremos a ese joven

De acuerdo – dijo Tomoyo sonrojada- gracias por preocuparte por mi.

De nada... bueno nos vemos mañana- y Touya se marchó

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa, ¿para que habia ido Touya a verla?¿por que la habia llamado por telefono?.. sonrió pícara y cogio su movil.

- si? Diga?- preguntó touya al telefono

- Buenas tardes es usted el señor Kinomoto?

- si, soy yo. Quien es usted? y que desea?

- soy la señorita Daidouji, y le llamaba para preguntarle para que me habia llamado

- Tomoyo?- pregunto al oir su risa burlona- de que te ries y por que me estas llamando?

- es que viniste a casa y no me contaste para que me llamaste al movil- decia Tommy entre carcajadas

- es verdad, se me habia olvidado / te habia llamado para ver si tenias alguna idea para el discurso que tengo que dar en la boda de mañana.

- Aun no has preparado el discurso?- preguntó sorprendida Tomoyo.

-Nop

-Bueno dejame terminar de arreglar y voy para allá ok?

- ok

Tomoyo colgó el telefono con una sonrisa en los labios. A su vez touya corrió a ordenar un poco su habitacion. A los 5 minutos en casa de él sonó el timbre. Nervioso, no sabia por que , fue a abrir la puerta.

- Pasa Tomoyo- dijo con una sonrisa cálida

- Perdona que tardara es que recibí una llamada que tenia que atender.

- no pasa nada no te preocupes.

- bueno a ver...- se sentó en el sillon- tienes alguna idea de que es lo que les quieres decir?

- uhhmm, que sean felices y que tengan muchos hijos- dijo.

- jajajajajaja, me referia a algo mas completo.

-pues no.- dijo el lívido

- bueno no importa vamos a pensar- así se fue pasando el rato.

Acabaron sentados en el suelo comiendo tarta y hablando de musica.

- hay una cancion que he escuchado hace poco y seguro que te gustaria- djo Tommy

- cual era el título?- pregunto intrigado

- no puedo acordarme u/u – contesto avergonzada

- bueno cantamela.

Tomoyo tomó aire y comenzo con voz suave y melodiosa:

_Cuanto tiempo te he amado_

_Sin saber que era a tí a quien queria_

_Cuanto tiempoohe buscado una respuesta_

_Buscando la verdad en mi _

_Sin saber que solo la hallaria en tí_

_Ahora comprendo porque no entiendía nada_

_Sé por fín que tu eres la respuesta a todo_

_Las respuestas a las dudas de mi corazon._

Touya escuchaba la vos de tomoyo y sentía como si le estrujaran el corazon, sentía un latir rápido y feroz.

_En mi alma solo está tu nombre _

_Esta grabado en el fondo de mi pecho_

_Marcado con letras de fuego_

_El fuego de la pasion que siento por tí_

_Un gran ardor, un enorme incendio_

_Que prende de amor mi corazón_

_Siempre haz sido parte de mi vida_

_Y se que te pertenezco a tí_

Tomoyo cantaba y sentia que cada palabra que decía provenía directamente de su alma, del fondo de su corazon.

_Amame otra vez, quiereme sin razon_

_Dime que para ti solo existo yo_

_Mirame con los ojso del alma _

_Y siente este ardor que me consume_

_Amame sin pensar que podria acabar_

_Que si esta vez no nos separamos_

_Una eternidad juntos estaremos_

_Una sola vida ambos viviremos_

_Dime que me amas _

_Que lo soy todo para ti_

_Que solo existimos nosotros dos_

_Quiereme de una vez y amame siempre_

_Dime que me quieres, quedate conmigo_

_Dime que me amas como yo a ti_

_Que siempre juntos estaremos _

_Y que en esta eternidad no nos separaremos._

Tomoyo abrió los ojos que habia cerrado para entpnar mejor, lo miró y vió como los ojos de él brillaban con una luz desconocida, algo que la hacia sentirse bien. Por su lado Touya entendió muchas cosas de sus inquietudes por Tomoyo, por saber que estuviese bien. Se dió cuenta por fin de que hacia mucho le habia entregado su corazon, que no podia vivir sin ella.

- Bueno que te pareció?- le preguntó ella

- me ha encantado- dijo el lentamente

- Touya estas bien?

- si, estoy muy bien. Bueno- miró su reloj- .. uff! Que tarde se ha hecho! Tomoyo tenemos que descansar, mañana te recojo a las 10am ¿de acuerdo?

- si perfecto, nos vemos mañana- se levanto le dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó

_cielos, estoy loco por ella, la amo. Bueno mañana es el dia decisivo se casan mis mejor amigos y es la mejor ocasion para confesarle a ella mis sentimientos. Tomoyo! Espero con toda el alma que me correspondas-_ y con estos pensamientos, se fue a duchar y a dormir, mañana sería un gran día.

Notas de la autora:

Perdonad por la tardanza, pero mis musas me habian abandonado, y no habia manera de continuar el fic. Gracias a Kkykio88, Caleb von Zarich y a aMeYaLi por vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste este capitulo. Creo que el 4 o el 5 será el ultimo. Nos vemos pronto. Porfa decidme que os a parecido.(osea enviadme reviews).

Sayuri.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Y llega el gran día, en el que Yukito y Kaho celebran su enlace matrimonial. Si vemos en la casa Daidouji:

Tomoyo se mira al espejo, lleva un recogido muy elegante, y dejaba que algunos pequeños rizos le cayeran por el cuello y hombros, se habia maquillado ligeramente, sobretodo para resaltar sus hermosos ojos violaceos, y sus labios solo llevaban un toque de brillo; aun llevaba el pijama puesto a pesar de que solo le quedaban 20 minutos para que el joven Kinomoto pasara a recogerla. En su cama habia una infinidad de vestidos que no la convencian, casi todos eran vestidos creados por ella misma, por supuesto.

- Supongo que tendré que recurrir a mi ultima esperanza- dijo con un suspiro, dirijiendose al armario y cogiendo una caja azul claro- este vestido lo hice para una noche especial, como por ejemplo mi propio compromiso...pero es el unico que me convence para este enlace- dijo excusandose consigo misma. El vestido era de color negro con vetas lilas, largo hasta los pies,con escote palabra de honor, y dejando la espalda al aire, complementó el traje con unas sandalias de 10 cm, tambien negras y con cintas que se le ataban al tobillo. Ademas de un juego de gargantilla, brazalete y pendientes de semi-diamantes, que le trajo su madre de un viaje. Se miró al epejo cogió su bolsito y se aprovó a sí misma.

A los 5 minutos sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta se encontro con un Touya un tanto distinto, llevaba un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca, llevaba su pelo un poco en desorden que le daban ese aire tan suyo de rebeldía. Cuando Touya vió a Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras y sin respiración, jamás en su vida habia visto algo tan hermoso en su mente la comparó con una de esas hadas o sirenas de las leyendas.

vamos?- Preguntó Tomoyo

si estas lista sí

-deja que coja el chal

Se dirigieron al coche el como todo caballero le abrió la puerta del automovil, ayudandola a subirse a él. Cuando ya estaban dentro ninguno de los dos sabia muy bien que decir, dentro de ellos ambos habian decidido que ese día iban a permitir que sus sentimientos salieran flote, permitiendo que el otro conociera el amor que se profesaban. Touya intentaba por todos los medios no apartar la mirada de la calle, aunque le era muy dificil, pues ese día ella esta mas guapa que nunca. Tomoyo a su vez intentaba no levantar la mirada que tenia clavada en su regazo. Nunca pensaron que el camino hacia el juzgado fuese tan largo.

En un semáforo, Touya se giro y pudo ver como al plantar su mirada en la cara de ella, sus mejillas enrojecian.

Tomoyo... queria agradecerte otra vez que vengas conmigo a la boda de mis amigos, ya se que no os conoces pero me gusta mucho tenerte conmigo- _¡¡¡menuda declararacion!! No se como se tomará esta iniciativa_- penso este.

Soy yo la que te tiene que agradecer muchas cosas a ti Touya – dijo tomoyo con aplomo- tu me has abierto la mente, he conocido muchas cosas contigo y he aprendido muchas otras y estar a tu lado es maravilloso.- _¡lo he dicho ! por fin se lo he dicho... bueno a medias... pero lo he dicho!!_

Bueno .. ujumm... al parecer ambos nos agradecemos cosas el uno a la otro.

Eso parece. Y a ambos nos gusta nuestra mutua compañia- tomoyo empezo a tomar la iniciativa – y uhmm.. noo se... yo lo paso bien contigo...- se quedó callada

Sí, a mi tambien me gustaria salir mas contigo Tomoyo- ante las palabras de el ella se sonrojo y le miró

¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos ilusionados

Por supuesto, que si!- dijo el sonriendole- me encanta estar así

Por fin llegaron su destino, ya estaban todos preparados para la ceremonia, Touya dejó a Tomoyo con Sakura y sus amigos, y se acercó al novio, no sin antes giñarle un ojo a esta.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita, y los novios estaban muy felices, al finalizar se anunció el lugar de la fiesta y el banquete. Todos los invitados se acercaron a felicitarles,menos Tomoyo que al no conocer a la pareja no pudo, y no quiso entorpecer al padrino, y prefirio esperar al banquete.

La sala de fiestas no quedaba lejos del apartamento de Tomoyo, así que podía irse antes si no se encontraba del todo a gusto. Era un lugar amplio tenia muchas luces y lo hacia parecer una especie de palacio. La mesas estaban asignadas por nombres, y a ella aunque le hubiese gustado sentarse con Sakura y el resto de sus amgos, al ser la acompañante de Touya le tocó sentarse con los amigos de este, que ,por cierto, aun no habia conocido.

Touya estaba saludando a todo el mundo muy alegre, y no se dió cuenta que Tomoyo se sentía fuera de lugar, entonces una mano se le acercó por la espalda.

Nakuru!!!- dijo Touya – no habia podido verte ¿como se encuentra la nueva cuñada?

muy contenta. Dijo esta con una sonrisa- pero...no he venido a saludarte

jaja, y a que has venido entonces?

Tu trajiste a Tomoyo ¿verdad ?

sí, la convencí para...- entonces se dió cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle Nakuru- donde esta?

eso deberias saberlo tú- dijo molesta – está en el balcon que hay cerca de la salida, ve a buscarla- dijo sonriendo al ver que el corria en direccion al balcon.

Fuera hacia una agradable brisa, Tomoyo estaba apoyada en la baranda mirando hacia una estanque iluminado por focos de colores. Miraba las luciernagas volar y pensaba.

_¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? Es verdad que queria pasar tiempo con Touya pero de esta manera no lo hago, es un dia importante para él y es normal que esté tan ocupado con sus amigos. Él me invitó por lo que tenia ganas de que yo viniera, pero¿quiero estar aqui?... _

Touya la miró de lejos, a admiraba la belleza de ella, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cabello negro, ella era todo lo que él queria, y fué entonces cuando se dió cuenta que sin ella no era nada. Pero en ese preciso momento ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Alguien la rodeo por la espalda, ella imaginando que era Touya, suspiro, sonoramente demostrando lo mucho que le apetecia que el la abrazara.

Hola pequeña mía – dijo una voz que la dejó helada- ¿como te lo has pasado?

Ke-Kenji!!- dijo ella girándose asustada y tratando de separarse de él - ¿que haces tu aquí?¿comó me has encontrado?

¿que como te he encontrado? Facil nuestros corazones estan unidos, puedo sentir donde estas- contestó sonriendole

por favor vete... puse una orden de alejamiento contra tí hace unos días, puedes ir preso... y yo no quiero verte nunca.

¿Cómo que no quieres verme nunca?- pregunto con una voz amenazadora.

lo que oyes, kenji, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, no me sigas.vete, alejate de mi

que me aleje de tí, como quieres que lo haga si te quiero- la abrazaba haciendole daño- no, no te dejaré marchar, y si te dejo marchar será cuando ya no respires- añadió apretando cada vez mas fuerte.

Ella empezó a golpear con los pies el suelo, derrepente una fuertes manos rompieron el abrazo, empujaron con fuerza a Kenji, y abrazaron con ternura a Tomoyo poniendo distancia entre el joven y ellos.

¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó Kenji - ¿quien demonios eres?

eso a tí no te importa , pero alejate de ella.

Ella es mi chica, no te entrometas.

-En eso te equivocas Tomoyo es mi chica y mas vale que lo recuerdes y no te acerques a ella.

como que tu chica, ella me pertenece... a mí y a nadie mas! -se acercó violentamente hacia touya e intento golpearle el rostro con el puño cerrado.Touya lo interceptó y le golpeó el estómago. Entonces se alegró de haber recivido clases de Karate hasta hacia unos pocos meses. Kenji calló de rodillas en el suelo tratando de obtener aire...se levantó lentamente, para volver a caer en el suelo sin fuerzas.

Touya llamó a Yue un amigo suyo, agente de policía que llegó y con la mayor discresión se llevo a Kenji a la comisaria.

Tomoyo estas bien ¿verdad?- pregunto mirandola preocupado

sí.. estoy bien- Tomoyo todavia estaba sorprendida, y no porque se llevaran a Kenji sino por que Touya habia dicho que ella era su chica.- Touya... tu estas bien?

claro, ese idiota ni ha podido tocarme... pero a ti sí...- Touya ardia de rabia- te ha hecho algo??- preguntó mirandola de arriba a abajo.

no, no me ha hecho nada, llegaste justo a tiempo – contesto ella sonriendo- gracias

no se merecen , no debí de dejarte sola, en ningun momento. Lo siento

no te preocupes... espero que no te importe pero me voy a ir a casa, esto me ha agotado..- Tomoyo no pudo termnar de hablar pues Touya le sello la boca con sus labios, besandola apasionadamente. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia como reaccionar.

Perdona, se que no es un momento mas oportuno – dijo el al dejar de besarla- pero al sentir que alguien podia hacerte daño o arrebatarte de mi lado me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejarte escapar. Te quiero Tomoyo y quiero casarme contigo ¿que dices?.

Ella ya no sabia que hacer, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas- yo tambien te quiero Touya y sí quiero casarme contigo - le dijo acortando los pocos centrimetros que los separaban y besandolo con absoluta devocion.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, perdonad que este capitulo halla tardado tanto pero no he tenido tiempo ni para mí. Espero que este ultimo cpitulo sea de vuestro agrado. Al ser mi primer fic, no se muy bien que pensar de el así que espero me deis vuestras opiniones tanto si os ha gustado como si no, pues eso es una ayuda para seguir mejorando. Gracias aquellos que han leido este fic y espero que el final no os halla desepcionado. Muchos Besos. Nos veremos en proximos fics.

Sayuri.


End file.
